universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Survival War
The war started in 2012 when the Hierarchy invaded Earth with the intent of strip mining the planet. Humanity was unable to form an united military front against the invaders and as a result the Hierarchy swept aside all human resistance. Russia, China and not even the United States could mount a defense for long without huge losses. Colonel Randal Moore and U.S. troops fought through heavy resistance in Washington D.C. to save the president. After fighting all the way to the Capitol Building, the president was rescued and sent to the nearby fort. The now General Randal Moore and Seargent Woolard heroically held back several waves of the invaders but with the arrival of a habbitat walker the base falls just as an unknown force arrives. Novus Arrives A sentient machine force came to Earth just in time to see the retreat of the native human soldiers. Mirabel quickly formed a kind of kinship with the natives as they are both organics.She soon rallies her forces and eliminates the walker.Next she is sent to the middle east to set up a main base of operations.She defends the supply routes against Hierarchy raid parties.To disable the novus base the Hierarchy destroys the power generator.As Mirabel braces for battle she rebuilds the power generator closer to the black hole generator.She also created more Ohm Bots for reserve.The Hierarchy send two habbitat walkers to level the new base but they are wiped out due to her black hole generator.The Founder then sends her to the U.S. Great Plains and against protocal makes contact with the humans revealing they are Novus nemisis of the Hierarchy.The two forces ally and free several human prisoners.With the two working together they captured the info they neeed from an Hierarchy outpost.The next step in the war was for novus to grab the portel segments so they can prepare the trip back home.But there is also a large Hierarchy base nearby.Shortly before novus arrived humen forces launched an air attack on them but lost nearly 80% of thier soldiers.Mirabel shows respect for their courage saying "They die bravely don't they?" Virtigos only reply is "And needlesssly." Mirabel-Victor and Vertigo go about collecting portal pieces at the same time repelling attack waves.The mission ends in success after gaining all the pieces.Now they had to assemble and prepare it.Again Mirabel-Victor are sent.The mission the Founder gave her was purely to build and defend the portal if the need arises,but the Hierarchy forces were slaughtering the humans nearby.Their suffering touched a chord within her and she sent everything but the kitchen sink to save them.But her brash attack gave up the location of her primary objective...the portal.The Hierarchy attacked it savagely but Mirabel and her small defense force prevailed.In the end the portal was relocated. The Hierarchy's Ploy Now novus was preparing to attack the Hierarchy command ship directly.Randal Moore soon came to the scene to aid in the mission with his soldiers.Mirabel accepted their help with open arms and the two friends free several Apache gunships and kill many Hierarchy soldiers on their way to the Category:Earth Assault